


Worship

by imanemostan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Songfic, angsty, implied sex, so much fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: Just as Gerard felt as if he was over Frank, they bump into each other at the supermarket.
Songfic to Religion by Lana Del Rey(Ending continued in the next part)





	

_Everything is fine now_   
_Let sleeping dogs lay_

Gerard felt as if he was okay now, he was fine. Everything was calm for him, he even got sober after fourteen days. It's been one month since he's seen Frank, and he feels better already.

_All our minds made up now_   
_All our beds are made_   
_No one's out of time, no_

Gerard feels at peace, and he went back into the lifestyle he had before he met Frank. He was always ready, he went 'with the flow'.

_Chips fall wherever they may_   
_Leave it all behind, let the ocean wash it away_

He doesn't worry about it anymore, no more consequences he worried about. He felt free.

_It never was about the money or the drugs_   
_For you, there's only love_   
_For you, there's only love_

He didn't use Frank just to have an exciting life, he didn't even expect there to be drugs.

_It never was about the party or the clubs_   
_For you, there's only love_

He only loved him. Gerard walked into the supermarket with thirty dollars, just buying a few things that aren't too expensive.

Gerard bumped into someone about three inches shorter than him. "Shit, sorry." He said immediately, but recognized the person.

"Gerard?"

"Frank!" He gasped.

Frank smiled. "Hey Gerard... Um, do you wanna– fuck it–" he pressed their lips together. Next thing they knew the pair was in Gerard's bedroom.

_Cause you're my religion_   
_You're how I'm living_

Gerard forgot how much he missed this. Practically worshipping Frank, being so comitted. Devoting himself to Frank.

_When all my friends say I should take some space_

God, were his friends gonna give him a hard time when he tells them he saw Frank again, and did more than just 'catching up'.

_Well I can't envision, that for a minute_

He couldn't see him not being with Frank. He gave himself to Frank, he practically worships him.

_When I'm down on my knees, you're how I pray_   
_Hallelujah, I need your love_   
_Hallelujah, I need your love_

Gerard needs him now, more than ever. He misses the relationship he had. Now he hopefully has it again.

_Everything is bright now_   
_No more cloudy days, even when_   
_The storms come, in the eye we'll stay_

Gerard feels complete, now that he's with Frank. He feels happy.

_No need to survive now_   
_All we do is play, all I hear is_   
_Music like Lay Lady Lay_

They're in bed together, that's all they've been doing for over an hour. Frank sat up.

"So, what are we?" Gerard said right before Frank could speak.

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Us? I thought this was a one time thing. To help us get over it."

"One time thing?"

"Gee, I want us to be together more than you can imagine, but it's just not gonna happen right now. I can't handle a relationship."

Gerard turned away from Frank. "Is this how you always are with your exes?"

"No." Frank admitted. "But I understand if you're angry with me, I would be too. Just let me explain."

"Go ahead."


End file.
